


Mouth

by Taesstory



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, Smut, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesstory/pseuds/Taesstory
Summary: Key always loved Minho but he always loved his mouth





	Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy..so this is an old fic of mine i wrote for a friend...in 2014. Its the first fic i ever wrote so..enjoy!!

Kibum loved many parts of Minho but you can say his mouth was his favorite. On his neck, lips or as of now having that lovely mouth work it’s magic in between his legs. With one hand laying on his stomach and the other pillowed be hide his head he looked at SHINee’s rapped lick and suck away on his cock . Making a tiny whimper as he felt teeth graze against the skin Kibum moved his hand away from where his head was to lightly yank on his partners hair. “Minho…that’s enough, I don’t need anymore teasing.” But what he got was a slap to his milky thigh making him let out a rather cute little moan.  
“Yah! What was that for!?” he gripped looking down at the man licking away at his dick.  
Minho gave chuckle pulling away from is cock licking his lips. “For being impatient bummie besides I’m not done down here.” He said slowly as he made his way back down. Before the blonde could say anything he gasped feeling Minho take all of him in and rather deep.  
“O-Oh god Minho..~” Threading his fingers into the rappers hair and pushing him down a bit while raising his hips Kibum moaned and gasped wondering how lucky he was that he can get this pleasure when he wanted it. His thoughts broke when he felt his ass cheeks getting squeezed making him let out a little squeak. Shutting his eyes and letting at a other moan when he felt the other hallow his cheeks but soon he felt something at his lips making him open his eyes to see Minhos fingers at his lips. He stared at the fingers for a bit before licking them before taking them in his mouth sucking and nibbling on his fingers. Kibum felt a heat boiling in the pit of his stomach knowing he was so close just a few more sucks he would get to cum but Minho seemed to know and pulled away licking some of the pre cum off the side of his lips.  
Minho looked down at his blonde lover as he pulled is fingers out from his mouth letting them trail down is stomach. He loved the way Kibum body was slightly flushed. “ God you look so beautiful...and fuckable.” The words shot right to Kibums groin making him reach out to him making tiny little whimpers. Normally the blonde is not submissive but he was just so turned on from Minho and damnit if he did not get fucked soon he was going to lose it. Minho moved up a bit so that his other hand was touching his cheek before the fingers that were in the blonde were now poking at his entrance, soon enough the first finger made it’s way in making the small male let out a loud moan but was hushed with a pair of lips were on his. They kissed for awhile as a second finger made it’s way in so that he could do a scissoring motion until Minho pulled back kissing his neck leaving little bite marks. “F-Fuck Minho I’m ready just put it in me please!”  
He really could not take it anymore and Minho fingers were not doing much. Minho on the other hand smirked as he slowly pulled his fingers out even curling them making Kibum let out a pleasure squeal. When they were pulled out Minho started working on getting out of his pants and boxers. “ Hmmm on your stomach..” He whisper in a husky voice before flipping is loved on onto his stomach and raising his ass up. The rapper growled lowly as he grabbed the lube that was on the side of their bed. Putting a good amount of the gel on his hands he rubbed it on his dick till he knew he was slick enough to go in.   
His hands went to those lovely milky cheeks spreading them looking at the prepped hole which seemed to twitch under his heated gaze, Oh how Minho loved it and giving one of the cheek a slapped before placing the tip at the hole but now Kibum snapped seeing how Minho was now teasing him again and not moving. “Choi Minho I swear to fucking god if you don’t put your dick in me right now I will get one of those bananas that Taemin bought and fuck myself with it!” Pressing his ass against the tip as if he was trying to get it in. “Oh fox…your wish is my command..” Minho said softly. In one thrust he was fully in making the blonde shriek out in pleasure. Kibum did not care if the other members heard him, He did not care if he was going to be sore all he wanted was Minho in him so he can feel one with him. The blonde looked to the side so he could try and get a good look at his lover face. Minho had his eyes shut with his lip in between his teeth. “Move..now.” TH rapper heard him and started to move slowly while running his hand up and down his back.  
“God damn fox…your so damn tight even though we fucked so many times.” He felt Kibum shiver before he felt him clench around him. “Ah damn..” he placed a other hand at his hip as he started to move faster. Minho heard Kibum let out a loud cry. “Oh god minho there! D it there!” The rapper knew that he hit his blonde lover sweet spot so he aimed there again and again, he swore to god he heard the bed creaking. The blonde on the other hand was panting and moaning before he knew it he started screaming out after he got hit in his spot. Biting into the pillows since he could not bite into Minho.  
Suddenly he felt fingers through his hair yanking him up. “Do you like that Kibum? Huh Do you like felign my cock pond into your tight ass scream how much you love it do it Kibum do it now!”  
Biting into his neck kibum screaming from the sudden painand pleasure. “Oh fuck yes Minho I love your huge thick cock in me I need it oh god please more more!!” Kibum felt tears run down his eyes but soon he felt that heat in his belly again knowing he was close. “Minho..Minho~!” he kept chanting his name over and over like it was the only word he knew until he felt it hit him. “Minho I-I’m cumming~!! Oh my fucking god Minho!!!!” Minho grunted when he felt the walls clamp around him tightly and almost getting his nose hit by Kibum who threw his head back screaming out as he came hard into the bed sheets. The rapper brought his head down letting out a snarl before sinking his teeth into his ‘foxs’ neck as he came ino him painting his walls white. “Ahh..” he shuddered as he rode out his oragasm weakly thrusting into him.  
“Damn…Kibum..” He pressed his chest on the blondes chest smiling before nipping at his ear cooing into it.  
“ I love you Kibum..so damn much.” Kibum blushed slightly before moving his hand to touch his. “ I love you too. So much as well…now get off me your heavy.” The rapper laughed before rolling off him and pulling him into his chest even grabbing the blankets pulling it over them. “Better foxy?” He askedand he got a little nod. The blonde looked at him before he pecked him on the lips as he let his eyes shut. Yes…he really did love Minho mouth.


End file.
